Forbidden
by Dara Tavar
Summary: At eighteen, Gerti Giggles finds herself in love with someone she never thought she would have ended up with. Now, she's sneaking out to meet with her forbidden lover, hoping that his seriousness over this meeting is a good thing, not a bad one.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching Spy Kids and couldn't get this story out of my head. I started another one yesterday but probably won't get it done for a day or two...different coupling in it though. I'll try and upload it soon though if you like this one.**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Forbidden**

Opening her eyes, a coy smile curving her lips, Gerti Giggles slipped out from under her covers. Wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and a cool tank top, she checked the cameras in the hall.

Good, no one was awake.

Suppressing a grin she opened her window. Having already turned off the alarm that would warn her father, Donnagon, about her sneaking out she knew that this was a foolproof plan.

Quickly pulling out her most comfortable tennis shoes, she slipped out her open window and out onto the porch roof. She held one show in each hand, quietly padding her way across the roof to the spot where she knew it would be the easiest to climb down.

Dropping to her haunches, she peeked down over the side to make sure no one was sitting on the porch and that the camera was pointing a different way. Smiling a little, she sat up to pill on her shoes, tying them tight before turning around to ease herself down over the edge of the roof.

Landing on her feet, she immediately turned and took off. Running as fast as she could, she made it around the corner of the garage just off from the house before turning to glance back around…in time to see the camera turn so that, if she'd been just a little slower, it would have caught her.

The grin of her face widened and she took off, knowing full well that, in the little moonlight that there was, the cameras on the house would never be able to make out the figure running away if it could even pick them up at all.

She thought about the ball that she'd been forced to attend the night before. The OSS held annual balls and last night had been it. She would have refused to go if she wouldn't have known she would enjoy herself so much.

_He_ had been there.

_Flashback_

Gerti walked into the crowded ballroom, sighing as she looked at all the OSS members. She hated having to attend these balls. The dress she wore was one of her favorites; a midnight blue that looked like it had been had in the medieval times. She really did love the dress.

She brushed her hand across the silk skit and smiled a little. She'd picked the dress out because she thought he might like it. Though they never strayed too close to one another, for fear of someone knowing about their feelings for the other, she knew he would be watching her as closely as she would be watching him.

She found a couple friends and struck up a conversation as they looked around the room, one of her friends sharing all the new gossip they'd heard. Gerti didn't like hearing about gossip, mostly considering the fact that she would be the newest scandal if anyone found out about her secret.

After a while she felt her skin prickle with awareness and the feel of someone's eyes burning into her back. Turning without drawing suspicion from her friends, she saw him standing on the other side of the room looking as handsome as he always did.

Their eyes met and she felt as though there wasn't enough air in the room, her breath coming in short gasps as his eyes burned into her.

"Would you like to dance with me, Gerti?"

Tearing her eyes away from him, she found Kyle hovering at her elbow. Kyle was a nice guy, with wavy golden hair framing a beautiful face holding the prettiest pair of azure blue eyes she'd ever seen, but he wasn't the kind of guy she wanted.

Smiling sweetly, she took the hand he offered her and nodded. "Why not?" she asked him with a chuckle.

They became waltzing, but she could feel his eyes on her as Kyle talked about something a couple of his friends were thinking about doing, a prank. She tried listening, but found her eyes drifting back to him often. She bit back a smile when he glared at Kyle, looking much like a jealous boyfriend who was worried about someone stealing her from him. Though no one knew it, they were dating.

At eighteen, Gerti knew she was in love with the one guy she never thought she would fall for.

After a few more dances with a few different friends, everyone was asked to have a seat and they would be getting started soon. Making her way to her chair, she walked toward him.

"Meet me tomorrow night at midnight…the pond," he whispered as he was passing her, his arm brushing against hers and sending chills down her spine. She gave the slightest nod, letting him know she was in on the plan before moving to her seat.

_End of Flashback_

Reaching the edge of her family's property, she ran to a large gathering of bushes. Pushing some out of the way, she entered the small clearing in the midst of the bushes to where a small dirt bike sat.

Pushing it out from inside the bushes, she pulled out the keys before climbing on and starting the engine. Taking off, she followed a well-worn path leading through the woods that led to a pond a few miles out.

When she reached the lake, she glanced at her watch. She was early, wanting to go for a swim to calm her nerves before he got there. Stripping down to just a white linen shirt that hung down to her knees, she ran into the water and dove in.

The water was cool against her shin and she couldn't help but smile. On the ride over, she stomach had clenched from her eagerness to see him. She had been anticipating their meeting since he'd asked her to meet him the night before.

The cool water helped to calm her down and keep her from backing down. This wasn't the first time she'd snuck out to meet him, but there was something different about tonight. She just knew it. When he'd asked her to meet him there had been an intensity in his eyes, a look that said he was serious. This wasn't just a playful outing for two forbidden lovers…this was something different.

Suddenly she stilled, thinking that, perhaps, he wanted to end their relationship. If he called everything off, left her for something or someone else, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. She couldn't live without him…she could barely live while pretending that there was nothing going on between them.

"I don't think I've ever seen so lovely a sight."

Glancing up, Gerti saw him standing at the edge of the water, stripping down to a pair of shorts.

He dove into the water and swam to her side. She watched his dark form moving under the water, getting closer and closer to her. She felt her heart squeezing in her chest out of anticipation…and out of fear. She longed to be in his arms once again, for it had been too long, but she was also scared that, if he did take her into his arms, it would be for the last time.

When his head burst through the surface, she bit her lip in worry. He shook his head to help get rid of some of the water on his face before wiping his eyes and smiling at her. Seeing the worry on her face he frowned. "What's the matter, Gerti?"

Clearing her throat she glanced down at the water, afraid to tell him what she was thinking. If he did want things to end then her worry might make him feel guilty and he would stay with her even if he were miserable. If that wasn't what he wanted then he would be upset and think that she didn't trust him or maybe even that she wanted things to end between them.

What was she going to do?

When his fingers slipped below her chin, raising her face so he could look at her, she felt warmth rush through her despite the cool water. When his hand slid up so he was cupping her cheek she couldn't stop her eyes from closing and from turning her face and pressing more firmly against his hand.

"If you react to my touch like a kitten does to being petted, why would you tell me what is bothering you?" he asked in a voice she loved. He pulled her closer, molding her body to his before brushing his lips lightly against hers. When she tried following him when he pulled back he grinned. "Tell me why you looked so worried and I'll give you what you want."

Sighing, mostly because she knew he would never leave her alone until she did, Gerti decided to give in to him. Pressing her cheek against the warm skin of his chest and feeling the soft hairs on his chest brushing her cheek, she took a deep breath. "I've been looking forward to this since you asked me to meet you," she began. When he pressed her face against her hair she felt his smile. "But then, when I got here, I thought of how serious you looked. I started to think that maybe, just maybe, you wanted to end our relationship. That you had decided that you wanted something more than just me."

He pulled back at little and she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, seeing the shock on his face. He held her tight and waited for her to directly look at him. "I wouldn't give you up for the world," he vowed seriously. With that said, he covered her mouth with his in a kiss that left no room for argument.

Immediately she melted against him, opening like a flower does to the sun.

He pulled her out of the water and laid her on a soft patch of grass. He never took his eyes off her as they made love.

She was curled against his side, her eyes closed as the steady beat of his heart began to lull her to sleep.

"Gerti," he whispered, moving so he was resting on his elbow and leaning over her. "I have to tell you something."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, a pleased smile curving her lips. She reached up to brush a lock of wet hair out of his face before kissing him lightly. "I'm listening."

He stared at her for a few moments before whispering the words she'd been longing to hear. "I love you."

She smiled, suddenly wide awake and happier than she could ever remember being. "I love you too!" she cried out, through her arms around him and flipping them so she was lying on top of him. She peppered his face with kisses, murmuring words of love between kisses.

Laughing, he held her away from him so he could continue talking to her. "I have something I want to ask you now," he told her while his laugher quieted down.

"Anything," she replied immediately, waiting as he sat her beside him and rolled over, reaching for his jeans. When he pulled out a little black box, she found it hard to swallow or breathe. Was that what she thought it was?

He rolled over to look at her, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Gerti Giggles, will you marry me?" he asked softly, watching her closely to see her reaction.

Tears welled in her eyes and silently slid down her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she found that she couldn't speak just yet so she nodded to let him know that she wanted to marry him. He slid the ring on her finger and, looking into her eyes, told her how much he loved her again.

Smiling, she slid her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Juni Cortez."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
